


【碩寛】第一次的晚安吻

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【碩寛】第一次的晚安吻

⠀  
由於這週仍是回歸的宣傳期，因此今日行程依舊很操，幾乎都沒有喘息的時間能夠休息，所以兩人無不感到疲憊，洗完澡之後就躺在床上準備休息。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
然而，李碩珉也許是累了腦袋也無從思考，掀開了他那纖細而柔順的瀏海，一個吻就這麼往夫勝寛的額頭親上去。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「勝寛晚安。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
即使李碩珉也累了，他仍帶著迷人笑容與甜美的嗓音深情緩緩地注視著心愛的男人──夫勝寛。第一次體驗到所謂的晚安吻令夫勝寛心都慌了，急促地說聲晚安後便轉身想讓自己趕緊睡著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
眼皮逐漸沉重卻怎麼也無法入眠，李碩珉腦海裡都想著剛剛突如其來沒多想就做的舉動，而夫勝寛竟像竄逃的小熊一樣迴避使他不禁亂了心緒。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
我會不會太著急了，還是他不滿意這個吻呢。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
另一方面，夫勝寛的想法卻跟李碩珉所想的完全相反，心跳加速到有點難受，有可能是因為平常頂多牽牽手不會有如此親密的舉動，所以對於李碩珉突然的表現，身體才會有所反應。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
即使這樣夫勝寛也不想讓李碩珉知道，因為只是一個貼心的吻而已，要是被他知道為此怦然心動的話，說不定會被笑話。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「勝寛你、睡著了嗎？」李碩珉輕聲細語詢問，就怕他其實早已入眠。其實這個問題也只有一個答案：醒著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
從背後傳來的聲音依舊甜美，是否該假裝睡著抑或回應，夫勝寛心想。但他始終沒辦法欺騙這個他遇過最天真善良的人：「我睡不著。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我也睡不著呢。要我抱著你睡嗎？」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
李碩珉他總是如此溫柔，對每個人都是。不過他給予我的溫柔卻是更多。我回應了他的體貼，不再多管那無謂的胡思亂想，迎向他溫暖的擁抱，讓他壯碩的雙臂擁著我。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「要。」⠀  
⠀  
「那我能繼續吻你嗎？」⠀  
⠀  
「能。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
對看彼此，接著閉上雙眼，李碩珉的唇貼上了夫勝寛的唇瓣。⠀


End file.
